


You Belong With Me

by tasticalturtle



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasticalturtle/pseuds/tasticalturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark have been best friends for a LONG time. But Mark HATES Jacks girlfriend and think Jack belongs with him.<br/>really fluffy- really bad summary-<br/>SONG FIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

Jack and Mark sat in Jack's room doing homework. "What did you get for 6?" Jack asked. "Japan" Mark responded.  
"Mark were doing math" Jack said, then his phone rang. "Hold on it Annabelle" Jack said then answered it.  
Mark tapped his pencil as he watched the simple phone conversation turn into a small argument. "Sorry Belle, I thought the joke was funny! Come on..."  
Mark put his ear buds on, listening to some rap. Mark just watched the green haired boy...  
Next day at school was a prep rally for the boys’ volleyball team. Mark was part of the marching band, so he had to be there. Jack was on the volleyball team. He was currently talking to his girlfriend, she was the cheer captain. Mark thought to himself "Short skirt bitch...he doesn’t deserve to be with you..." Mark fixed his band t-shirt and began to play with everyone else.  
The following weekend, Mark and Jack were playing basketball. After about an hour or so, they sat at a park bench, they drank their water and talked about games and other little things, laughing. "I haven’t seen you smile in a while...” Mark commented. "It could light the whole town" He thought. “Annabelle and I got into another fight but were fine now. I love her" Jack sighed.  
It was about 3am when Mark heard his phone go off. It was Jack. “Come outside... Im waiting" Mark quickly got up and grabbed his glasses and shoes and a jacket and snuck out. Jack was parked out front in his new car.  
Mark got into the car, Jack was crying. "Dude are you ok?" Mark asked as Jack began to drive to god knows where. "I can’t take her anymore Mark...Annabelle doesn’t love me like i love her. I mean our senior year is over in a month, id thought we were going to last forever...”  
"What are your dreams Jack?" Mark asked slowly going through the radio, stopping at Jacks favorite song Stressed Out but 21 Pilots, lowered really low but high enough to play faintly in the background.  
"To marry Annabelle and ha-" "No no dreams like, job pets college." Mark sighed. "I want to work for a radio station. I want all the dogs, a huge field with so many dogs and some cats as well. College? I dont know... i just want to pass and move on like high school. Since were going to the same college Im glad you’ll be there with me. You always know what’s best for me"  
"I know Annabelle’s not good for you" Mark said out loud, "have you ever thought just maybe...you belong with me?" Mark said looking at Jack, Jack stopped the car, they were at the park.  
"Mark I-" Mark cut him off with a kiss. "I do belong with you..." Jack whispered


End file.
